This present invention relates to preamplifier circuit arrangements, and in particular to preamplifier circuit arrangements for use with magnetic or magnetoresistive transducer or record/replay heads.
Such magnetic or magnetoresistive heads commonly require a relatively high bias current in order to develop a usable output signal, and this requirement is in conflict with the desirability of keeping down the current levels and hence power dissipation in the preamplifier circuit arrangements to which the heads are connected.